KELUARGA YANG TERSEMBUNYI
by SSAPHIRA
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila sebenarnya natsu bukanlah orang yang terpecil seperti yang diketahui sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia hanya menyembunyikan semuanya. Dan sebenarnya dia genius bukan bodoh. Lalu? Mengapa bisa ia menjadi seperti ini? Ini karena keluarga rahasianya. Apa nama marga aslinya? Dan mengapa bisa terjadi? TEKA-TEKI BESAR menghampiri... apa itu? tentang teka teki apa? MISTERI...
1. Chapter 1

Keluarga yang tersembunyi

PROLOGUE

~ Fairy Tail © Hiromashima~

By SSAPHIRA

Natsu X Lucy

#

#

#

#  
#

#okeehshiiip LUCY POV

Konnichiwa…. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Salah satu anggota guild Fairy Tail. Yang menggunakan sihir roh bintang. Kalian tahu? Saat ini adalah hari yang sangat aneh menurutku. Mengapa? Tentu saja iya. Cause , perasaanku sangat buruk saat ini. Entah apa? Tapi semua rasa terjadi di hatiku. Padahal kemarin aku sama sekali tak mendapatkan kejadian sedih, senang dan cemas.

Kemarin,sepulang dari tugasku bersama Natsu dan yang lain. Yang aku rasakan setelah mengerjakan misi hanyalah cape dan lelah. Hanya itu. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku saat ini beradu menjadi satu. Sungguh tidak jelas. Ada apa yang akan terjadi?

"Lucy… ada apa?" Tanya Mira kepada ku.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak saat ini…apa kau tahu?"

"Ehmm, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku yang nggak enak ini. Kira-kira apa yang terjadinya?"

Mendengar perkataan mereka dari jauh. Elsa dan Wendy yang sedang membicarakan sikap Gerald , saat itu. Kini menghampiri Lucy dan Mira.

"Oi.. kenapa dengan perasaanmu, Lucy?" Tanya Elsa dengan tiba-tiba.

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.." ucapku yang juga merasa kaget saat Elsa datang tiba-tiba dan menanyakannya.

" Mungkin, Lucy-san sedang mempunyai masalah di rumah.." tebak Wendy.

" Entahlah.. aku sendiri tidak tahu.." itu yang bisa aku jawab.

" Mungkin, ada hubungannya dengan Guild.." Tebak Cana tiba-tiba. Entah darimana ia berasal. Tahu-tahu saja berkata begitu.

" Mungkin.. bisa jadi.." itu yang bisa aku jawab.

"Oke kalau begitu. Coba aku ramal di kartuku.."

"kelihatannya menarik.."

"boleh.. deh"

" Cana, is Good.."

"Oke kita lihat.."

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?"

Saat aku melihat kejadian yang akan datang di hidupku saat di kartu Cana. Membuatku sangat marah dan menyebalkan. Sampai-sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengingatnya. Menurutku itu, tidak akan terjadi. Pasti tidak akan terjadi. Mana mungkin terjadi…

Akkhhh… sebal. Oke. Kalian pasti sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal tadikan? Tentu saja. Itu sangat memalukan. Aku sempat berpikir. Apa memang benar?

Tapi menurutku tidak mungkin. Dia tidak peka terhadap hal yang begitu. Apalagi kalau bukan 'Jatuh cinta'. Dia itu hanya cowo bodoh yang pemikirannya masih tentang pertempuran dan persahabatan saja.

Oke aku ceritakan kepada kalian hal yang telah kulihat di kartu Cana.

.

.

.

Falshback..

Apa yang aku lihat saat itu membuatku terkejut. Mengapa? Hayoo.. mengapa coba? Tentu saja iya. Saat itu benar-benar sangat mengejutkan. NaTsu DragNeel, sahabatku sendiri. Menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Tentangku.

"Luce!" teriak Natsu kepadaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanyaku.

" Ehmm, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa..ehmm tentang.."

"Yeah.. tentang apa?"

"Ayee… Natsu.. like.. haaapmm" ucapan Happy kini terpotong oleh Natsu. Karena tangan besar miliknya membekam mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Siapa lagi? Happy.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kembali..

" Oke.. pada intinya.." ucap Natsu terpotong dan mengambilkan nafas. Kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya " Apa mala mini , kau ada acara?" lanjutnya lagi namun, lebih tegas.

"Tidak. Kecuali menulis novel. Memang ada apa?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu…" ucapnya tiba-tiba pergi..

" Aneehh~" itu yang aku ucapkan saat ia pergi lari dengan cepat membawa Happy.

S

K

I

I

P

Malam itu aku bersiap memakai baju biasa saja. Hanya dengan kaos dan rok mini yang diselimuti dengan jaket bulu yang lumayan menutupi sampai bawah lututku.

Aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian yang mewah atau special. Karena, aku sudah trauma dengan hal yang waktu-waktu dulu banget. Tentu saja. Kalian tahu. Setiap Natsu berkata aneh seperti contohnya tadi siang itu. Aku kira dia mau ngapain. Dan menurutku special. Eeh..tahunya hanya membicarakan foto album memalukan milik Fairy tail,lha. Dan alasan lainnya lagi. Jadi menurutku. Tak usah terlalu special.

"Tok..Tok..Tokk" sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu. Segera aku berlari kelantai bawah dan membuka pintu itu.

" Kreekk"

"Yo.. Lucee…" ucapnya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangan kanannya. Namun, tangan kirinya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oi… tumben masuk lewat pintu. Biasanya jendela.." ucapku. Jujur saat aku membuka dan melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan.. itu membuatku terkejut. Kenapa tidah? Pakaiannya sungguh berbeda. Dengan celana jens dan kaos santai yang diliputi dengan jaket merah dan barang sejatinya syal putihnya.

"Hehehe.. memang tidak boleh,ya?" ucapnya sambil tertawa dengan senyum lebar.

"Tidak juga sih.. oke ayo masuk.." ajakku.

"Iya.. ini untukmu.." ucap Natsu yang memberikan sekumpulan bunga yang bermacam-macam yang diliputi plastic dan pita yang manis.

"Eeeh.. thanks.." itu yang kukatakan dan menerima bunga itu.

Natsu segera duduk di sofa dan melihatku yang pergi kedapur. Membuatkan dua cangkir teh manis.

Saat aku menghampiri Natsu dengan membawa.. dua cangkir teh itu. Kami membicarakan hal tentang guild dan lainnya. BLA..BLA..BLA..

Tapi entah mengapa terpojok saat dalam satu kata..

"Luce.. aku sangat menyukaimu.."

Aku terkejut. Mataku membulat. Tapi aku segera membereskan pikiranku menjadi tenang. Aku yakin, yang dimaksud Natsu bahwa, Natsu menyukai aku karena hanya sebagai Nakama saja. Tidaklah lain.

"aku juga menyukaimu, sebagai teman.." itu yang aku jawab.

"Bukan sebagai teman.."

"Lalu?"

"Lebih dari teman.."

"Sahabat?"

"Lebih dari sahabat.."

Untuk kedua kalinya aku terkejut. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu yang aku pikirkan. Tenanglah Lucy..Lucy.. tenang. Itu yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasih sekaligus pendamping hidupku. Jadi apa kau mau jadian denganku? Atau mungkin lebih menjadi pendamping hidupku..?"

Mataku membulat. Aku pusing menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba..

Triik

Triiiik

Triiiiiik

Layar kartu milik Cana tiba-tiba mati.

"YEEEAAAKKHH" dengan serempak semua temanku itu kecewa dengan video yang berarda di layar kartu Cana.

"kenapa bisa tiba-tiba mati,ya?" Cana marah.

"Saat serunya malah Mati.." ucap Levy yang entah mengapa berada di dengan kita.

"Aciee.. Lucyy.. bakalan di tembak Natsu nih.." cobaan dari temanku yang berupa salah satu godaan yang menyebalkan ini datang.

"Lucyyy.. Nanti kasih P.J-nya.." kini Wendy ikut-ikutan.

"Acieelah.. nanti terima aja ,ya. Kalau itu memang kejadian.." pesan Elsa.

"Kaliankan sangat cocok.."

"Benar.. nanti nambah pasangan muda satu lagi disini.."

"Lu-chan aku akan selalu mendukungmu dengan Natsu." Ucap Levy semangat empat lima.

"-_-" aku hanya terdiam dan menanggung malu.

"Jadi perasaan yang nggak enak itu.. begitu. Jadi kalau kau menerima Natsu. Kau akan merasa lebih enak. Tidak seperti tadi. Campur aduk.." ucap Mira.

"Iya.. benar,tuh. Nggak kaya kacang ijo campur kacang tanah.." kaliamat aneh diucapkan Cana.

Mereka kini menjadi ramai mengajakku untuk hal seperti itu. Padahal itukan belum tentu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja..

"Ada apa sih? Kok namaku juga di bawa-bawa?" Tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba hadir dan menanyakan hal yang kita bicarakan dengan nada kefo dan polos.

Semuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan malah ketawa ketiwi yang hamper mirip kaya orang gila penuh arti.

" Luce, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa namaku dibawa-bawa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya natsu sana-sini itu-ini. Lebih parah mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

"T..tidak ada.." ucapku dan langsung pergi keluar guild.

Semuanya melihatku dengan Tanya-tanya kecuali, anak-anak yang udah melihat cuplikan tadi.

"Aneeeh" itu kalimat yang keluar di mulut Natsu.

Off flashback..

Kalian puas? Itu dia kejadian yang aku alami. Dan akhirnya sampai sekarang masih bergetayangan di otakku. Aku harus bagaimananya kira-kira.

TEEEP

TEEEEEP

TEEEEEEP

Gubraaakkkk

Tiba –tiba aku menabrak seseorang. Kulihat seorang nenek tua yang tertabrak itu. Membereskan belanjaanya.

"Gommenn…"

" Tidak apa-apa.. saya yang salah.." ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan membantu nenek. Nenek rumahnya ada dimana?"

"Saya tidak punya rumah,nak. Tapi saya tinggal di rumah majikan saya.."

" Kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkan anda.."

" Terimakasih banyak ya,nak"

"Sama-sama kok. Bu"

Kami membereskan belanjanya. Dan pergi menuju rumah majikannya.

"Sepertinya kamu anak baik,ya"

"Oh.. makasih.."

"Sebenarnya.. majikan saya sudah pergi dan hilang dari rumahnya.."

"Lho? Kok begitu? Memang majikan anda . cewe apa cowo."

"Tentunya anak laki-laki. Ia pergi entah kemana hanya mencari ayahnya.."

"Waahh.. sepertinya anaknya hebat.."

"Dan sepertinya kini ia sudah dewasa. Kira-kira usianya 17 tahun mau ke 18 tahun"

"Wah..berarti beda beberapa bulan dengan saya dong.."

"Oh ya.. sungguh mengejutkan.."

"Dia ciri-cirinya bagaimana?"

"waktu kecil dia sungguhlah lucu.. yang masih aku ingat. Saat dia bertemu ayah angkatnya.. ia mendapatkan sebuah syal putih. Katanya itu dari ayah barunya. Dia sangat bahagia. Tapi, kami tidak boleh melihat wujud asli ayah barunya itu.."

"Lho?"

"Dan akhirnya.. saat ayahnya pergi menghilang tanpa sepucuk kertas. Dia berusaha mencari ayahnya. Dan pergi…"

"Ehhmm.. perasaan sedih juganya?"

"Nona.. kalau nona bertemu dengan anak yang seperti itu tolong beritahu saya,nona."

"Eeh?"

"Kumohonn"

"Baiklah.."

Saat kami berjalan dan banyak bicara. Akhirnya kami sampai kerumah majikannya. Ternyata rumahnya sangatlah besar. Lebih besar dari rumahku dulu. Aku tersenyum dan melanjutkan pergi untuk pulang. Aku sempat berpikir dengan ciri-ciri majikan nenek itu.

"_pakai syal.. anak laki-laki.. mencari sang ayah angkatnya.."_

"_mirip dengan.."lanjut pikirku_

"_jangan jangannn.." lanjut pikirku_

_**TBC**_

Ini ceritaku yang kedua maafnya bila banyak kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti dan salah.. mohon dimaafkan. Chapter selanjutnya pasti akan lebih baik lagi….

All thanks to reader

Arigatou..


	2. Chapter 2 : rencana kejutan untuk Luce!

CHAPTER 1

Keluarga yang tersembunyi

~ Fairy Tail © Hiromashima~

By SSAPHIRA

Natsu X Lucy

NATSU POV

Saat itu, aku sedang bertengkar dengan si ice brain itu. Namun, telingaku terasa begitu tersiksa. Suara yang begitu keras menghampiriku. Dengan penasaraan. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Ternyata, gadis-gadis FT ini sedang berkicau keras. Kulihat dengan tajam, Lucy begitu terlihat tidak senang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa? Namun, dalam perkataan mereka terdengar namaku yang di panggil-panggil.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera aku kesana melihatnya. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa.

"Ada apa sih? Kok namaku juga di bawa-bawa?" Tanyaku yang begitu penasaran.

Semuanya terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dan malah ketawa ketiwi yang hampir mirip kaya orang gila penuh arti. Aku merasa heran, apa pertanyaanku sangat lucu?

Daripada aku lama menunggu jawaban dari mereka yang lama banget . lebih baik aku bertanya langsung dengan Lucy. Mungkin, ia lebih tahu.

" Luce, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa namaku dibawa-bawa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku yang mungkin aku akui pertanyaanku terlalu berlebihan. Namun, aku benar-benar penasaran.

Saat aku menanyakan hal itu, Lucy terlihat mangkin menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku khawatir. Kutakut ia malah benar-benar sakit. Mungkin.

Karena aku khawatir dengannya. Aku lihat saja wajahnya dengan dekat. Agar aku dapat mengetahui kalau Lucy sakit atau tidak. Tapi entah mengapa, wajahnya kini lebih memerah dari apa yang aku lihat tadi. Dan…

"T..tidak ada.." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkanku dan teman-temannya. Dengan lari yang cepat pergi keluar Guild. Aku merasa bersalah dengannya. Apa mungkin aku punya salah? Otomatis aku berkata…

"Aneeeh" ucapku. Segera aku menoleh kearah sahabat-sahabatku yang daritadi ketawa-ketiwi. " Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lanjutku dengan bertanya.

Mereka malah tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu dan tetap tertawa dengan puas. Sebenarnya apa salahku,sih?

"Apa aku punya salah? Sampai-sampai dia pergi.." tebakku. Padahal, aku merasa sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan satu pun. Mungkin, karena aku sering kerumahnya diam-diam kali,ya..

Mereka malah terdiam dan tetap tertawa,

" Apa kau merasakan salah dengannya?" Tanya Mira yang sebenarnya masih tertawa.

" Entahlah, tapi aku merasa salah saja.." ucapku polos.

Mereka tersenyum aneh kearahku penuh arti. Seperti membuat informasi yang sama sekali tak bisa aku baca.

" Mungkin , kau memang mempunyai salah.. maka dengan itu lebih baik . Berilah hadiah untuknya" giliran Elsa berkata.

"Hadiah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk permintaan maaf,lha.." jawab Cana.

" Eeehh? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.." ucapku bingung. Tentu saja, aku tak mengerti. Memangnya ini ulang tahun Lucy? Tapi kalau aku menganalisis raut wajah lucy tadi. Tidaklah seperti orang yang sedang sakit. Sepertinya dia malu dengan sesuatu hal yang mungkin aku belum tahu.

" Natsu..Natsu.. kau benar-benar sungguh bodoh,ya" tiba-tiba saja Gray – si ICE Brain – itu berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah ialah yang lebih mengetahui.

" Apa maksudmu, Ice Brain..?" tanyaku.

" Masa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Padahal , Lucy menunggumu.." ucapnya.

" Untuk?" tanyaku

" Permintaan maaf, bodoh.."

" Aku tidak bodoh Ice Brain!"

"Buktinya kau bodoh , Flame,,~ ubhh" ucapan Gray terpotong. Saat terdapat pukulan Elsa menghampiri wajahnya. Aku sungguh takut. Melihat raut wajah elsa seperti iblis.

" Kalau kalian tetap akan bermusuhan terus.. lebih baik. Keluar dari tempat ini.!"

"Ayeee.. kami berteman.." entah kenapa aku menjadi berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku nggak sudi berteman dengannya. Apa boleh buat? Elsa sudah terlalu menyeramkan. Daripada cepat mati lebih baik cepat cari solusi supaya tu anak nggak marah-marah lagi.

Semuanya melihat tak aneh dengan kelakuan kami seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Elsa pergi dan kami pun selamat. Tiba-tiba saja si Ice Brain itu malah melanjutkan perkataanya tadi. Dan tetap mengejekku. Harus bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya aku ingin mencaci makinya. Namun, takut dengan kedatangan Elsa sang iblis itu. Okee… hiraukan saja.

Karena aku malas sekali melihat muka Ice Brain itu. Lebih baik aku pergi dan meninggalkannya. Daripada meluapkan emosi. Sebenarnya aku juga selalu berpikir, kalau bertengkar seperti tadi itu memang tidak baik. Dan menurutku tidak ada hasilnya.

Tentu,saja. Kalau diantara kita menang emangnya sang pemenang itu akan mendapatkan hadiah , gitu? Tentu tidak. Namun, aku bersikap seperti itu karena derajat dan harga diriku yang akan di injak oleh Ice Brain itu.

Maka dengan itu, aku peduli. Okee siip. Aku pergi dan akan menuju keluar. Tiba-tiba terdengar ucapan seseorang yang memberi pesan kepadaku.

"Natsu-san, jangan lupa hadiah untuk Lucy-san.."

Siapalagi? Kalau pesan itu tidak dari Wendy. Panggilannya saja terlihat jelas. Terpangpang nyata (?)

Ohya.. kalian pasti menanyakan Happy? Sebenarnya Happy meninggalkanku. Karena dia akan kencan dengan Carle waktu itu. Jadi tak aneh lagi, kalau Wendy tadi tak bersama Carle.

XXX

" ini berapa,ya?"

Tanyaku kepada penjual toko itu. Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk Lucy. Aku tahu sebenarnya Lucy pergi meninggalkanku saat itu bukan karena salahku. Aku tak tahu, apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi penyebabnya bukanlah kalau Lucy sakit. Walaupun wajahnya memerah, aku tahu pasti itu karena sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin begitu.

Dan menurut analisaku, saat itu mungkin Lucy melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Tapi, kalau aku pikir kembali. Kalau Lucy pergi saat aku mendekat wajahnya. Mungkin saja ia malu. Dan tiba-tiba saja pergi. Jadi intinya sama-sama aja penyebabnya dari diriku. Sudahlah hitung-hitung mempererat persahabatan. Atau lebih dari persahabatan. Inginku begitu sih.. tapi ..

Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Lisana yang dari dulu, tetap mencintaiku sampai sekarang. Dulu aku juga mencintainya. Namun, hanya sebagai adik. Entah mengapa saat Lucy hadir mengganti Lisana waktu itu. Aku agak begitu merasa nyaman dengannya.

Jujur saja, awalnya aku menganggap Lisana sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi saat Lucy hadir, aku menganggap bahwa Lisana adalah adikku. Keluargaku seperti kerabat, saudara atau apa..dan aku menganggap nakamaku bukanlah seorang nakama . Namun, seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu, akan tetapi, banyak orang berkata kalau begitu tandanya jatuh cinta. Apa benar? Kalau memang aku jatuh cinta dengan Lucy pastinya Lucy tidak mencintaiku. Itu sudah terbukti saat tournament international itu hadir. Saat itu aku agak kaget kalau Lucy menembak Gray. Awalnya aku sungguh marah. Tapi apa boleh buat…

Itu sudah ketahuan saat pertama kali Lucy bertemu dengan Gray. Ia terlihat menyukai Gray. Jadi, saat itu aku tak berani untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Walaupun, niat ingin mengungkapkannya karena terus hatiku sakit. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah berasalan karena belum siap.. Aaaarrgg..

Apa-apaan aku ini? Akukan … kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini, disaat seperti ini. Memang aku sungguh bodoh.

"Tuan?!" ucap pelayan itu. Yang menyadarkanku.

" Eeeh? Ohya, berapa harga kalungnya?" tanyaku.

" Bisa dibilang 50 ribu Jewel, tuan.."

"Oh.. bisa jadi secepatnya kan?" tanyaku

" Tentu tuan… besok juga jadi..?"

" Okee.. aku akan menunggunya.."

"Baik tuan.."

Kalian pasti bingung.. aku memberi apa ke Lucy.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengasihi sebuah sepasang kalung yang terbelah. Dengan nama NA- LU. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Lucy memakai kata NA. dan aku LU. Kalau dia mau.. hehehe… semoga mau.

Aku berjalan keluar saat memesan kalung itu. Rasanya aku lega. Entah mengapa… aku berjalan melangkah dengan bahagia. Melihat raut wajah Lucy nanti. Ingin aku tertawa puas saat salting lucu yang dimiliki Lucy. Itu benar-benar lucu…

Aku menoleh kearah kananku. Yang tiba-tiba terlihat danau yang sungguh aneh. Airnya berwarna merah.. aneh.. tapi saat aku menghampiri danau itu . Warnanya berubah menjadi biru. Aneh.

Kulihat bunga yang indah disana. Sehingga aku petik saja. Melihat bunga itu. Aku mempunyai sebuah idea. Idea untuk besok..

END NATSU POV

XXX

LUCY POV.

Besoknya, aku pergi ke Guild jam 8 pagi. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Tentang nenek-nenek yang kehilangan majikanya dari waktu kecil. Kalau dilihat-lihat mirip dengan Natsu. Tapi aku lebih baik tetap berpikir. Belum tentu natsu. Dia tidak menceritakan rambut majikanya.

Majikan yang mempunyai rumah yang luas dan panjangnya lebih besar dari rumahku itu. Pasti berpikir, professional , dan genius. Menurutku, Natsu orangnya bodoh.

"hhhmm.."

" Lucy …. Tadi Natsu mencarimu.."

Deeegh

Tiba- tiba Mira berkata begitu yang membuatku memerah lagi. Wajahku kembali mengeluarkan serumbat merah itu di wajahku.

"Mira, sudahlah.." ucapku. Aku tahu dia mungkin hanya menggodaku.

"Tidak.. aku serius..dia seperti ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Entahlah.."

Ohya, aku tahu mungkin dia mencariku . karena ingin menanyakan pertanyaan kemarin. Iya. Apalagi coba. Diakan kepo banget masalah kemarin. Dan aku tidak akan menceritakan hal itu. Ingat..

"Luchan!" teriak Levy tiba-tiba..

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Natsu mencarimu. Katanya ada yang penting.."

"Apaaaa?"

" Levy menurutku kartu Cana benar.." tebak Elsa yang menghampiri kami dengan tiba-tiba. Kenapa semuanya dengan tiba-tiba?

"Sudahlah kalian membuatku pusing.." ucapku frutasi dan pergi meninggalkan tempat minumku. Melangkah kearah luar. Dan kulihat seseorang lelaki memakai syal putih itu dihadapanku. Ia memakai jaket merah yang menutup bajunya seperti biasa.

"Yo.. Lucee.. aku mencarimu dan ikut aku sekarang.." ajak Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Nanti juga tahu… Ayoo" tangan besarnya memegang tanganku dan menarikku pergi keluar. Aku mendengar di dalam Guild sedang tersorak ramai. Entah mengapa. Dan akhirnya VIRUS ACIEE melanda guild tercintaku.

"Kau akan kemana sih?"

"Nanti juga tahu.."Ucapnya tersenyum..

Aku masih bingung. Kira-kira aku diajak Natsu kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku begini? Tangan besar yang hangat itu membuatku menjadi malu. Dan tetap memberi serumbat merah diwajahku.

Hidup itu memang seperti roller coaster,ya? Penuh tantangan..naik, turun,muter-muter, jungkir balik, guling-guling, gelindingan, pokoknya bikin DAG..DIG..DUG… jegeeerr…

Mau kemana Natsu ini? Kalau kuamati wajahnya tersenyum manis dan terdapat.. serumbat merah diwajahnya sepertiku… ada apa ini?

_**TBC**_

_Baik , bertemu lagi denganku…aku memberikan cerita ini kepada kalian. Maaf,ya bila ada kata-kata yang salah… aku akan hati-hati kembali._

_Balasan reviews_

_Lucy : oi.. bertemu lagi dengan kami…_

_Natsu : yo.. gimana nih ceritanya?_

_Lucy : aku tak menyangka kau menjadi peran yang baik.._

_Natsu : tentu, secara.. Natsu dragneel.._

_Lucy : baik.. aku akan membalas Reviews dari yogi-yogi,35912 ' ini cerita selanjutnya'_

_Natsu : gantian aku.. aku akan menjawab Reviews dari Mayrizkipavita1 'wahh.. makasih.. atas pujianya.. ini udah update'_

_Lucy : jangan lupa balik reviews lagi,ya.._

_Natsu : yo.i buat bikin rame aja.._

_Lucy : baik setelah kami membalas Reviews anda-anda sekalian_

_Natsu : kita akan membahas cerita selanjutnya.. ini dia cuplikanya_

" _**Natsu, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri anak yang aku bicarakan tadi?"**_

_**DEEGGHH.**_

"_**Natsu? Kau tahukan? Kasihan nenek itu . Mencari majikannya "**_

_**DEEEEEEGGHH**_

" _**Natsu? Kau mengapa?"**_

"_**aku belum siap.."**_

"_**Eeeeeeeh?~ tentang apa?" **_

_Lucy : belum siap kenapa nih?_

_Natsu : nanti juga tahu.._

_Lucy : -_-_

_Happy : aku mencari kalian.. mengapa selalu kalian pergi berdua saja._

_Natsu : siapa yang meninggalkanmu?_

_Lucy: kami hanya ada tugas.._

_Happy : bohong.. kalian selalu saja berdua.._

_Natsu : tidak…. Sekarang aja kita bertiga_

_Lucy : #gubraaak. _

_Natsu : benarkan?_

_Author : Happy.. Happy ada scenario untuk besok.._

_Happy : Ayee.. tapi mengapa Natsu dan Lucy bersama._

_Autgor : itu bagus… udah.. kamu nggak usah ganggu mereka.. kata orang juga pernah berkata.. kalau saat berdua lalu ada ketiga dari mereka. Itu disebutnya syetan. Kamu mau dibilang syetan?_

_Happy : aku nggak mau.._

_Author : yaudah sih..ayoo pergi tinggalkan mereka berdua_

_Happy : aye.._

_Natsu :-_-_

_Lucy : apa-apaan nih?_

_Natsu: oke… pesanku semoga kalian senang dengan cerita ini dan selanjutnya.. jangan lupa.. baca terus ceritanya sampai beres oke.. Bai..Baii_

_Lucy : benar ja matta ne.._


	3. Chapter 3 penyataan yang murni

CHAPTER 2

Keluarga yang tersembunyi

~ Fairy Tail © Hiromashima~

By SSAPHIRA

Natsu X Lucy

X

X

X

X

X

"_Yo.. Lucee.. aku mencarimu dan ikut aku sekarang.." ajak Natsu tiba-tiba._

"_Kemana?" tanyaku._

"_Nanti juga tahu… Ayoo" tangan besarnya memegang tanganku dan menarikku pergi keluar. Aku mendengar di dalam Guild sedang tersorak ramai. Entah mengapa. Dan akhirnya VIRUS ACIEE melanda guild tercintaku._

"_Kau akan kemana sih?" _

"_Nanti juga tahu.."Ucapnya tersenyum.. _

X

X

X

X

X

X

LUCY POV

Sebenarnya, aku ini akan dibawa kemana sih?

Kami berdua melangkah cepat. Melewati berbagai toko disana. Menyeberangi sungai yang mengalir pelan. Dan juga melewati rumahku. Apa sejauh itu? Dan akhirnya kami sampai disebuah danau. Danau yang besar dan sungguh aneh.

"WAAAHH~" aku terfokus disuatu tempat yang belum pernah aku lihat.

" Kau suka?" tanyanya yang seperti menunggu jawaban dariku dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Terlihat sebuah danau yang sungguh unik, disana juga aku melihat berbagai bunga melintas dihadapan kami berdua. Ini adalah suatu kejutan yang sangat berharga bagiku. Mengapa? Tentunya karena suasana alam yang terbuka dan memikat hati seseorang. Jujur saja, ini baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan sungguh luar biasa seperti ini.

" Waah.. lihat bunga ini? Semuanya sungguh cantik!" teriak ku dengan gembira.

" Hehehe… akhirnya kau senang juga. Aku juga ikut senang!" ucap Natsu di belakangku. Dengan nada yang seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. MISTERI.

Saat aku pertajamkan penglihatanku ini. Ternyata, bunga ini sudah di ukir berbentuk sebuah cinta dengan sebuah pita yang sekarang terlintas saat kita berdua berjalan. OH..MY,GOD!

Aku terdiam diri dihadapanku, tersenyum melihat sebuah bunga itu. Walaupun memang tidak dari ketinggian, bunga ini tetap terlihat kalau bunga itu terukir dengan bentuk cinta. Terlinang sebuah air mataku yang menetes dengan tenang. Seorang pemuda yang selalu bersamaku, memperlihatkanku, memberi raut wajahnya yang cewas. Don't worry,natsu. I only be Happy at Now.

" Luce? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya yang berbagai macam.

" Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapku yang masih berlinang air mata di pipiku.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar milik Natsu menghampiriku. Membersihkan air mata yang membasahi pipiku tadi. Sebuah sentuhan halus itu hadir. Terukir pula senyuman yang terlihat tegas di dirinya.

" Tak usah menangis, Luce. Dimana pun kau mengalami perasaan yang berbagai macam." Ucapnya yang terpotong. " Aku akan hadir untukmu, selama-lamanya.." Lanjutnya.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat aku bertemu dengan Natsu pertama kali sampai sekarang. Aku selalu bersama Natsu. Tak pernah terlepas. Semoga ucapanmu itu benar Natsu. Kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Dan terus menghiburku dengan berbagai ideamu.

" A..Arigatou.. Natsu.." ucapku lirih. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Yang aku pikir adalah sebuah kebahagian saat ini.

" Doitashimashite, Luce.. sudahlah, aku jadi merasa bersalah.." Balasnya untukku. Dan kami tetap bertatapan saat ini,dengan dekat.

" Kau tak bersalah Natsu… jangan menyalahkan dirimu.." ucapku tersenyum.

" Iya. Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia."

" Natsu? Kenapa kau selalu mengorbankan semuanya di dirimu untukku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri saja tidak tahu sebabnya.

" Karena kau adalah.." ucap Natsu terputus. " Seseorang yang berarti bagiku, dalam hidupku.."

_DEGGH_

" Apa?" tanyaku.

" Kau yang berarti dalam hidupku ,Luce"

" Mengapa? Mengapa harus aku? Kan ada Lisanna?"

" Lisanna memang berarti bagi hidupku. Namun, saat dulu." Ucapnya " Saat aku dan ia masih kecil. Dan ia pun menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkanku. Cintaku denganya sudah aku hilangkan. Sampai aku bertemu pengganti pendamping hidupku saat itu."

" Siapa?"

" Pendamping hidupku..adalah kau Luce.."ucapnya yang sukses membuatku tersentak kaget.

Deeegh

" Aku sangat mencintaimu , Luce.."lanjutnya.

Deeeeegh

" Aku ingin satu hal untukmu, yaitu sebagai pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya dan segalanya, kau mau?" ucapnya yang begitu percaya diri.

DEEEEEGH

Wait, kenapa Natsu bisa berkata seperti itu? Ada apa ini? Kenapa di terlihat bisa menguasai semua kata-kata yang ia ucapakan. Apa dia peka terhadap CINTA? Bukannya Natsu itu bodoh,ya. Ini bukan Natsu yang aku kenal. Tapi… Kehangatannya sama saja. Mirip dengan Natsu yang aku kenal.

Aku memikirkan perasaanku. Kini semua pikiranku kacau. Semuanya bercampur dengan degupan cinta yang sangat cepat.

" Luce?!" panggilnya.

" Natsu… aku nggak bisa.."

Belum saja aku selesai berbicara wajahnya terlihat lebih layu.

" Aku tahu, Luce.. kau masih menyukai Gray kan?" ucapnya.

DEEEEEGH

Ya, aku pernah menyukainya. Dan pernah menyatakan perasaan itu. Tapi semuanya gagal,Natsu.

"Natsu?!"

" Lupakanlah ucapanku tadi,ya." Sarannya kepadaku. Tangan besarnya yang tadi memegang pundakku kini berjatuh lemas. Dan hadapanku dengan natsu yang dekat kini menjadi memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Dan melihat danau dihadapannya. Danau yang berwarna warni. Aku tahu. Dia pasti kecewa.

" Natsu? Kau sedih?" tanyaku cemas.

" Tentu..saja tidak.." ucapnya yang terenyum dan berbalik wajahnya kearahku. Dan memalingkannya lagi. " Kan..sudahku bilang.. kalau kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia.." Lanjutnya.

" Natsu! Aku belum selesai berbicara tadinya.." ucapku yang bernada keras. " aku ingin berkata, bahwa aku tak akan pernah berkata TIDAK untukmu, Natsu!" teriakku.

Ucapanku itu berhasil membuat ia menoleh kearahku dengan cepat. Dan menghampiriku dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

" Jadi maksudmu? Kau jawab " IYA"" tanyanya yang sepertinya meyakinkan dirinya.

" Tentu, Natsu! Kau selalu ada untukku.." ucapku tersenyum.

" Jadi…." Ucapanya terpotong saat aku berlari memeluknya dengan erat.

Dengan bunga yang mengelilinginya yang terukir sebuah cinta alami dan nyata itu berhubung menjadi satu. Bunga dan danau itu. Menjadi saksi untuk cinta KAMI. Dimana cinta kami saling mengungkap pearasaan masing-masing.

(#reader juga jadi saksi di cerita ini,deh? *lupakan..kembali focus pada TKP..)

XXX

Suasana canda tawa tetap berlangsung. Dengan BAHAGIA

" Luce, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu…" ucap Natsu kepadaku.

" Apa itu?" tanyaku.

" Ini.." sebuah kalung berliontin menarik diberi kearahku. Unik sekali?

" Aku harus memakai,ya? Apa kau benar benar memberikan ini padaku?" tanyaku.

" Tentu saja…" Ucapnya. Kini cengiran khas milik Natsu terlihat dihadapanku.

" Arigatou,Natsu!" teriakku.

" Doita, Luce!"

" Natsu! Ini kata 'Na', kenapa harus aku pakai Kata 'Na'?"

" Hehehe, sengaja.. 'Na' itu namaku. Natsu. Dan 'Lu' adalah kata dari namamu . Lucy.. setujukan?"

" Jadi, artinya aku memakai kalung dengan Nama kau?"

" Tentu…kau memakai namaku. Aku memakai namamu.. boleh,kan?"

" Boleh deh…"

Langit mulai hampir begitu gelap. Membuat dua insan itu untuk berpikir, untuk tidak boleh terlalu lama disini. Walaupun agak sedikit nyaman disini.

" Natsu.. sepertinya aku harus pulang ,deh.."

" Baiklah.. aku antar.."

" Kau mau ngantar atau nginap?"

" Nginap deh..kalau boleh.."

" Dasaar.."

" HEHEHE.."

Kami keluar dari danau itu. Kami melewati jalan yang tadi kami lalui. Canda dan tawa tetap hadir di hidupkami saat itu. Happy day to Today. Menyenangkan . sampai. Saat kami melewati berbagai toko. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kertas menghampiri kami. Menghampiri kami dengan bantuan angin yang melewati kami. Dan kertas itu tepat di hadapan kami.

Aku mengambil kertas itu. Mataku membulat saat melihatnya. Ya, aku tahu ini adalah pencarian orang hilang. Kalian tahu? Siapa dia? Tentu saja. Orang yang ia maksud adalah informasi dari nenek yang beberapa hari aku temui. Malang sekali ternyata, ia tetap berusaha mencarinya.

" Ada apa sih?" Tanya Natsu.

" Ini…" aku memberi itu. Mungkin saja Natsu mengetahui. saat wajahnya melihat ke kertas itu. Wajahnya menjadi berbeda. Keringat dingin membasahinya. Ada apa,nih?

" Katanya sih… ciri-ciri itu hampir sama denganmu. Tapi sayangnya di kertas itu tidak memberitahukan ciri-cirinya.."

" Kira-kira apa saja ciri-cirinya?"

" Anak laki-laki. Katanya sih, dia mencari ayah tirinya, sehingga ia kabur dari sampai sekarang belum ditemukan."

" Kau tahu dari mana luce? Apa kau tahu tempat tinggalnya dimana?"

" Aku tahu dari seseorang nenek tua yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah pembantunya. Tentu saja aku tahu. Tidak jauh dari sini sih.."

" Bo..Boleh kita kesana,Luce?"

" Katanya mau pulang. Inikan tempatnya jauh dari rumahku.."

" Baiklah.."

Setelah aku menolak untuk mengantarkannya. Raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan. Ada apa sih? Oh,ya..mungkin saja Natsu bisa mengetahui anak itu siapa. Diakan penyihir Dragon Slayer.

" _Natsu, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri anak yang aku bicarakan tadi?"_

_DEEGGHH._

"_Natsu? Kau tahukan? Kasihan nenek itu . Mencari majikannya "_

_DEEEEEEGGHH_

" _Natsu? Kau mengapa?"_

"_aku belum siap.."_

"_Eeeeeeeh?~ tentang apa?"_

Aku agak heran…kenapa dia berbicara, kalau, dia belum siap. Siap untuk apa? Dan tentang apa? Kalau dilihat dari gaya bicara yang pelan dan rendah itu tetap saja menjadi misteri. Jangan-jangan Natsu. Orang yang dicari itu? Ahh.. mana mungkin? Aneh..aneh saja.

_**TBC**_

_Yo..minna, ketemu lagi denganku..yang beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengepostkan cerita ini terlalu lama. Tapi..sekarang udah update..# Horeee_

_*Lupakan saja,ya. Gomen kalau ada kata-kata dan pengetikan yang salah…. Mohon di maklumi._

_Arigatou gonzaimashite, untuk semuanya yang mendukung dan membaca cerita ini. (_ _)_

..

_Balasan Reviews_

_Natsu : Yo..Minna..bertemu lagi denganku dan Happy.."_

_Happy : Ayeee.._

_Natsu : kami berdua muncul kembali dengan bertugas untuk.._

_Happy : Ayee untuk membalas Reviews kalian_

_Natsu :_

_From 35912 chapter 2 . Dec 1_

_Elsa Erza_

_Natsu : untuk yogi. gomen cuma angkanya aja di tulis(jahil)..awalnya sih waktu baca komik FT vol. 10-11-12-13. Namanya Erza itu Elsa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, mashima sensei memakai nama Erza bukan Elsa. Jadi bingung deh.. tapi, arigatou atas Reviews dan mengingatnya. Semoga Authornya nyadar.. Arigatou… Reviews balik,ya ^^_

_Happy : Ayeee gantiaann_

_From :_

_YuHi the White Lilychapter 2 . Dec 1_

_hehehehe, ceritanya keren, tapi nama nya salah, Elsa seharusnya Erza. cuma itu sih, ditunggi kelanjutannya_

_Happy: aye.. Arigatou gonzaimasu untuk pujian dan kritikannya… balik reviews,ya ^^_

_Lucy : hosh..hosh,,( tiba-tiba datang) gomen telat.._

_From: Guest chapter 1 . Nov 29_

_neeext!_  
_hidup NaLu!_

_Lucy : ini udah next..^^. Waduh.. arigatou mendukung saya dan Natsu..balik Reviews,ya_

_Natsu : apa-apaan nih?ngapain kau ada disitu?_

_Lucy : akukan juga ikut balas Reviewskan?_

_Happy : aye.. telat..Lucy telattt.. LUCY..TELATT…_

_Natsu : Ya..sudah.._

_From : Reka amelia chapter 1 . Nov 29_

_Lanjut yaa ,_  
_trus smangat buat sambungan ceritanya_

_Natsu : Arigatou… sudah menyemangati Authornya. Ini udah lanjut.. Balik Reviews,ya ^^_

_Happy : from :_

_Jim chapter 2 . Nov 30_

_Kutunggu lanjutannya thor_

_Happy : Authornya lagi sibuk… tapi ini udah lanjut balik Reviews,ya ^^_

_Lucy : Waaa..ini dari orang yang sebelumnya.._

_From: Guest chapter 2 . Dec 1_

_Lanjut_

_Lucy: Udah Lanjut…balik Reviews_

_Natsu : From : Chachan nakyoshi chapter 2 . Dec 1_

_Ceritanya bagus..._  
_Next update !_

_Natsu : Arigatou… atas pujiannya ini udah Update.. balik Reviews,ya ^^_

_Happy : kenapa banyak banget,ya.._

_From : lunayakhi7778 chapter 1 . Dec 1_

_Ceritanya bagus.. lnjutin lagi y :)_

_Happy : ARIGATOU..ayeee….ini udah lanjut,nee….balik Reviews..ayeee.!^^_

_Lucy : From : Azalya Dragneel chapter 2 . Dec 5_

_wwiiihhh apa benar Natsu-san yang dicari? saya penasaran oke lanjut terus ne saphira-san_

_Lucy : Mungkin saja si Natsu yang dicari…tapi itu masih sebuah Misteri…terus baca,ya..dan jangan lupa balik Reviews..^^ nanti saya sampaikan pesan anda ke author kami.._

_Natsu : akhirnnya satu lagi…_

_From: Nnatsuki chapter 2 . Dec 14_

_Hohoho! Sugoi Natsu!_  
_Kalo Natsu nggak mau, buat Nana aja rumahnya! #plak_  
_Update soon!_

_Natsu : waa.. pas-pasaan banget sama yang ngebales Reviews ini. Arigatou.. kalau udah bilang aku Sugoi… tapi satu lagi..kalau masalah rumah yang mewah banget mana ada yang nggak mau… tidak akan ku berikan rumahku untukmu NANA!_

_Lucy: Natsu! Kenapa marah-marah sama Reader sih? Itu kan senpainya author..kalau author tahu kau akan di pecat ,Lho… __

_Happy : AYEEE… itu benar…_

_Natsu : Iya..iya.. gomenn.. nanti aja deh kalau aku benar-benar ningkah sama Luce. Baru aku kasih rumahku untukmu Nana… ini udah Update..balik Reviews ,ya ^^_

_Lucy : apa kau bilang tadi? Kalau kau bakalan ningkah sama aku?_

_Happy : ayeee… Natsu liiiikkkeee heeerrr.._

_Lucy : Happy..diam.._

_Happy : aye..siirrr_

_Natsu : baiklah.. selesai tugas kami bertiga..sekian dariku arigatou… ( balik ke guild )_

_Lucy : Natsu..kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.. ( ikut-ikutan bailk ke guild)_

_Happy: He like heeerrr.. ayeee.. pesan dari Happy..adalah. tetap Reviews dan baca cerita ini sampai selesaiiii..semoga kalian bahagia..seperti namaku saat membaca cerita ini.. ja..maattaa,neee.. ( balik ke guild)_

_Tiba-tiba…_

_Author : gomen telat.. ada urusan UAS… Lhooo..kok nggak ada orang? Ni anak pada kemana nih? Awaass semuanya kalau nggak ngerjain tugasnya..lihat saja nanti…# semua tubuh menyala berapi-api…_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_Maaf atas balasan Reviews,ya yang aneh…._


End file.
